Captains Never Lose
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Constantly waiting for the other to mess up, waiting for an upper hand. Waiting for it all to end so they can try it for real.
1. I Win

**Okay new story, another kick story and this one is kind of a naughty story I might later change the rating to M but for now it is a T. This story is really flirty and it is a twist from original kickin it. Jack and Kim are both 17 and although they are the King and queen of the highschool they don't party much. **

I laughed at Jerry's unique dance as the team tried to mimic it miserably failing, I heard a more high-pitched laughter and I turned my head to see the at the other side of the hall huddled by _her _locker the cheerleaders. In the middle of the huddle was the captain, with her golden locks flowing down her shoulder, she was gorgeous, hottest girl in the school and I hated her, her jacket read Crawford along the back and she whipped around glaring at me. I locked eyes with her, and she gave me a dirty look which I mimicked and I felt a hand pat my shoulder as most of my team dispersed heading off to try to get some girls or something. I whipped back around chuckling at Milton on the ground getting his blue team jacket dusty while twitching trying to copy the complex dance move. Jerry laughed helping him up and Eddie looked up at me grinning ear to ear.

"I am _not _trying that." He laughed and I smiled nodding my head silently agreeing with him. I turned my head around to see Kim with her assistant captain Grace West, her number two, her Jerry. I haven't had a run-in with her yet I guess I better go.

"Come on boys." I said and they followed still fooling around behind me, Kim was turned to her locker until Grace looked up tapping her on the shoulder.

"Crawford, I heard you kicked Donna off the team." I said and she rolled her eyes folding her arms.

"She was causing drama in the squad." She said trying her best to sound exasperated.

"Or, you didn't like her because she was hotter than you." I said winking at Grace causing her to blush. And Kim scoffed in disgust.

"You honestly think that skank is hot?" She said and I peered down at her noticing her slight cleavage.

"I don't think I should answer that, you might get jealous." I said smirking and I heard the guys snickering behind me.

"Oh please Anderson, we all know you want in my pants." She said this time it was her turn to smirk, until I fired back.

"Yeah right, Crawford I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole, you reject every guy that ever asks you out. You never go to after parties. Your no fun." I said and she kept her cool putting on an innocent face.

"Oh that's what you dream about at night, me and a pole." She said and I smiled.

"You'd like that." I said stepping up to her so my body was against her and I was looking down at her face.

"Maybe I would." She said and we both glared at each other until being pulled away.

"Okay, let's just stop right there." Grace said and Jerry nodded letting go of my arm and I gave him a nod to thank him for pulling me out.

"See you on the field Crawford."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a bus first." She said giving me a mock smile before strutting off and walking in the opposite direction as us.

"Man what is with you two, you guys have some sort of angry love going on." Eddie said laughing at the way my face contorted when he uttered love.

"I like to call it a love/hate relationship." Milton said nudging me in the ribcage as I shook my head mock glaring at the two before laughing. It was true, when I had first began my rise to fame in the school I had many thoughts about Kim, the quarterback and captain of the football team gets with the captain of the cheer squad, that's how it should be. But then we started competing, in gym class we would aggressively flirt with each other, trying to seduce each other, whoever fell first lost. Nobody ever got the upper hand and I have been playing the game ever since, every second I was between kissing her and tossing another insult at her. I thought I was going to give in today, and the thought almost made me sick, she would forever have had bragging rights over me. My mouth became dry as I realized I had gym next period and that meant, Crawford in spandex shorts. I split off from the boys and waved to them as I entered the dressing room, and quickly stripped off my jeans and V-neck and put on some athletic shorts and a comfortable shirt. I peered out the opposite entrance of the changing room to look into the gym and I spotted Crawford in her usual spandex but this time nothing but a sports bra. I opened up the door in a trance and as she bent down stretching I saw her smirk from between her legs before slowly arching her back and flipping her hair. I jogged a few laps and I could feel her grin crawling up my back. I smiled at her before ripping off my shirt and strutting towards her tossing it to the side, I grinned at her blush and she shook it off and stared up at me her eyes constantly flicking to my toned chest.

"What's the matter Crawford, you look a little bit _hot_ and bothered?" I said smirking and saying the last part in her ear.

"No, just surprised at my own, flexibility." She said and bent down so her head was level with my crotch; I gulped knowing I was trapped until she decided to come back up.

"Kim what are you doing to Jack?" I turned around to see Donna Tobin the exact person I wanted to see.

"I don't really know Donna, Kim just stared stretching and it made me uncomfortable." Kim laughed and looked at me.

"Oh shut up Ander-" Kim was interrupted by Donna.

"Kim you are a whore, let's leave it at that." She said smirking triumphantly and I stepped closer to Kim giving her a look as if to say _don't get angry or you will be suspended from the squad _she didn't really listen.

"I'm not the girl trying to hook up with fifty guys at one party." Kim said lightly pushing me to the side and I stepped back ready to watch the fireworks.

"At least I _can _get with a guy." She said her words filled with sass, Kim is the only girl allowed to have attitude in this school.

"Oh yeah?" She said and before I knew it Kim has her arm around my neck and slammed her lips into mine, I placed my hands under her butt and my lips moved in sync with hers. I slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes before blinking and jumping back.

"Fuck you, Crawford!" Donna shouted and strutted off towards the exit, I rubbed my neck licking my lips and tasting strawberries.

"Getting a little touchy there are we _Kimberley._" I said smirking, the game is back on.

"Hey at least you're not the one that has to explain to every girl in the change room why there are two hand marks on my ass, _Jackson_." She said I stared at her.

"Speechless?" She asked grinning.

"No I'm just hoping you'll get bored and leave." I said and she whipped around before huffing out a final insult.

"So you can stare at my ass."

"So you won't kiss me"

I win

**So how did you like it, this was all in Jack's POV please review and ask my anything you want, what do you think of the thing going on between Jack and Kim it's a little kinky like most of the story will be. Review pppllleeeeassseee!**


	2. Anything Goes

**A/N I'm back with another update and another kinky chapter, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews but please more reviews because it really inspires me to write when I get lots of reviews. I made this chapter a little longer, it isn't super long but I hope it's just what you guys were looking for. R&R please!A/N**

I lightly jumped up and down my sneakers on top of the fake turf. Through my foggy breath I witness Eddie hutting the ball but as he stumbles to block the huge goliath he's covering, he was ran over by the freight train running right at Jack, Jack quickly side steps out of the way and bombed a long pass to a wide open Jerry.

"Go, Jerry! Take it all the way!" I shouted clapping through my thin mitts only to see his face colliding with the shoulder of the other team's safety and dropping the ball to the ground. It was a fumble.

"Shit, Jerry won't be returning." I said to Grace who was looking anxious and very worried.

Jack took his helmet off running a hand through his hair before running to tend to Jerry who was currently lying on the ground by the twenty yard line. I looked up at the score 17-38 Jack running in the two touchdowns and Milton with his monstrous leg punted one from the fifty yard line. I turned my attention back to the field where Jack and Eddie were helping a limp Jerry off the field. They were met by the trainers who tended to Jerry from there despite Jack's protests. I was torn between going to comfort Jack maybe tell him about how good he's playing but I know that's against the rules of the game. Never sympathise with your opponent. That's true in the football game and our game.

I jogged through the halls my Toms tapping the ground lightly, I slammed open my locker and put my jacket and took on before cursing myself for wearing Toms to school. I declined McKinley's offer to drive me home knowing he would just take me to some bar and try to do me in the bathroom. I burst through the doors of Seaford High the wind blowing in my face and the faint light of the lampposts showing me exactly how much it was snowing. I kept up a brisk pace I hesitated when I saw a seemingly invisible black car speed by me with music blaring, the music stopped and the car stopped and turned around and I smiled slightly seeing that it was Jack and not some Jock trying to get in my pants. But for both of our sake's I was going to play the game again, I put my hand on my hips before walking to the other side of the car.

"You could have been raped." He said staring at me and I gave him a dirty glare.

"You would have loved that." I said and he chuckled.

"By the way you were acting yesterday, you sure would have loved it. You must be running out of excuses to kiss me." He said grinning before speeding away. I shuddered at the remembrance of the two times that I kissed Jack Anderson.

"Fuck you, I can take care of myself." I said and he continued to grin. I looked ahead trying my best to glare at the passing houses.

"Oh yeah, I can tell by your _hello kitty _backpack that you're in a tough gang." He said chuckling and I tossed it into the back of his car slightly laughing.

"Shut up it was my sisters and she took mine, besides man you better watch it. I'll sick my crew on you." I said holding up a fake knife which made him laugh.

"Oh shit, not the nine year olds, I heard they killed a dealer because he sold them fake pop rocks!" He said and I burst into a fit of laughter wiping the tears from my eyes. Before it slowly died down and I knew the game was back on.

"So you're still going to deny your obvious attraction to me." He said and I smiled at him mockingly before making a disgusted face.

"Well I am attracted to you, you're a pig, and I love bacon." I said to him and he laughed. _Damn his cockiness._

"I can tell." He said and I rolled my eyes. I noticed the warmth in the car and unzipped my Jacket leaving me with a low cut shirt on as I stared out the window. Why did my parents have to have to buy a house on the nice part of townnot that I didn't like our house but it was so far away from school and although I knew Grace didn't mind driving me there she often had dates or other things she had to go to and couldn't drive me.

"How the hell were you expecting to walk all the way to your house? "You weren't going to take the Bus were you?" I frowned slightly hearing the stupidity of my plan and again being reminded that I didn't have a car or anybody that I could ride with that lived near me.

"No I was just waiting for some horny idiot to drive by in a sports car and pick me up, stripping me of my virginity on his, actually I wouldn't mind getting dirty on these seats." I said feeling his soft seat covers and slightly giggling at the air freshener that read _"Smells clean, even when you're getting dirty"._

"That's why I picked you up, thought you were a hooker." I stifled a laugh, after all of these years his humour has grown on me.

"Asshole." I said and he grinned probably turned on by my demeanor.

"Hey I'm the one driving you to your house." He said and I folded my arms and fake pouted before it occurred to me.

"How do you even know where I live?" I said and he turned to me before looking back at the road.

"I live in the same neighborhood, I actually didn't know until last year when Kennedy asked you on that date by giving you, like some weird desert thing." He said laughing and I also laughed remembering the horrible fruit cake that his mom had made me which was left in the fridge for weeks rejected, just like him.

"I thought McKinley was going to give you a ride?" He asked and turned to me quickly before averting his attention back to the road.

"I have a better chance of getting raped with him than on the streets." I said making him laugh as I noticed my approaching house.

"How do you know I'm not going to rape you?" He said raising an eyebrow which made him look even more attractive if possible.

"I would rip your dick off if you tried." I said and he raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious way and I punched him lightly in the arm warning him not to be so dirty minded.

"It's not my fault everything that comes out of your mouth is kinky." He said and then realizing what he said he laughed again which earned him another punch.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Skater Boy."

"Dumb Blonde." We glared at each other for a few moments before I jumped over onto his seat and straddled him giving him an angry yet seductive stare.

He stared at me and then slowly placed his hands on my hips as I placed mine on his shoulder. With lightning fast speed he pressed the reclining button and I leant in, I could feel his hot breath on my face and I grinded on him slowly as his hands again found his way to my butt and urged me to continue the motion. I stopped and placed my finger on his lips.

"I am not a Dumb Blonde." I whispered and lifted up my knee and rammed it into his crotch, I jumped off of the crippled wad of hormones reached across him and grabbed my Jacket throwing it on and strutting onto my front lawn knowing fully well that this time.

I win.

**A/N Hehe I personally loved the ending what did you guys think, Kim has lots of Sass and just to let you know she only does this with Jack like the little game and the dirty stuff imam a kicker all the way. Who all saw WAZOMBIE WARRIORS!? It's like my new favourite episode the date was the cutest thing ever and the dream was awesome too. Just thinking about it makes me freak out. Okay back to the story. Jack and Kim have this thing going on as you know but its different than how it is portrayed in the TV show. For now I'm going to leave it as T but it might be changed to M but probably quite a bit later. I really enjoy writing these chapters and there will be another when soon. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!333A/N **


	3. Tie Breaker

**I think you should thank me on the quick update and this one gets quite kinky and it shows that they are getting more into this game. I personally like this one and how the game is a lot more intense and it's harder to trick one another in the game of lust and love. Thanks for the reviews everyone I would love for more soooo R&R**

I grimaced waddling through the school any fast movements causing my genitals to ache painfully, Jerry who was currently in fits of laughter after I recently told him what happened last night, or should I say what didn't happen. I let my guard down, and look what I got, my fucking balls were pile driven by a knee all because I was horny. I turned to get my books from my locker only to see Kim standing there grinning.

"I'm sorry for that, after school how about we meet back at your house. You can do anything you want with me. Or are you to sore?" She said seductively licking her lips.

"I know you only did that to get close to me, you just wanted to touch my dick didn't you?" I fired back and she scoffed.

"The only thing I would ever touch your dick with is a baseball bat." She said smirking and the thought made me grimace another hard object coming in contact with my fragile friends.

"Yo, Kim, I heard you and my boy got mads freaky. Then you like got him good in his boys and it was not cool man, you fucked up the mood pretty good there." Milton came up and Kim looked at him as if he was an alien, he was slouched and had a hat on backwards.

"I'm trying to be more like Jerry, that's what he said would make me cooler. Wait I just listened to Jerry, why would I do that, I'm so stupid, I am like Jerry. I am Jerry." He said grabbing his hair and running through the hall frantically stopping to toss out a "What it do girl?" or a "You want a slice of Jerry pie?"

"Is that normal?" She asked and I nodded reaching into my locker to get my books, I turned to face her after receiving them.

"Do I have to start wearing a can every time I pick up a helpless girl at night?" I asked and she smiled.

"No. But I'm not helpless." She said while walking by and giving me a peck on the cheek and opening up the locker next to me which effectively hit me where it hurts, she found a way to hit it without touching it. Good for her.

**Kim**

_**Kimberly Ann Crawford please report to the principal's office.**_

I heard over the loud speaker while I was talking with Grace, slightly annoyed I shoved my books in my locker and walked to the office. I found it strange to see an empty desk where the secretary should be and I found it even stranger who was sitting in the principal's chair.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" I said and he twiddled his keys in his fingers.

"I'm having a meeting for the football team and your helping me run it. Or that's what the Principal and the Secretary think who are currently on their way to get an emergency whale costume." I rolled my eyes knowing this is the exact kind of thing Jack would pull.

"Wow, so clever, can I leave now?" I asked folding my arms and he spun around on his chair before standing up and stalking towards me. He grabbed my hands in his gently and leaned in centimeters away from my lips he pinned my hands over my head and grinded against me.

"Do you want to?" He asked seductively and I knew that if I wanted to win this match I had to act confident. I lunged at him crashing our lips into his with a lustful kiss. I smirked as his hands _again_ landed on my butt and his lips moved to my neck and I the hum of his low chuckle as he sucked new my collarbone and I slid my sweater off giving him access to it better. I bit my lower lip trying to suck in a moan until I realized something _Jack was in control._ I didn't know what to do and I definitely was not taking any more clothing off so I turned us both around grinding on him making him moan, as his lips moved lower and lower until they were almost at my cleavage I lifted his head with my finger despite the displeasure of every bone in my body I put my jacket on and walked away. I didn't however notice the smirk on Jack's face.

Walking through the halls I was curious why everybody was staring at me more than usual until Grace wrenched me to the side.

"Kim what the fuck is wrong with you, I can't believe you actually did that? He's fucking fifty!" She whisper yelled and I gave her a quizzical stare.

"Oh shut up Kim I'm not stupid, you get called to the principal's office and you have a huge hickey on your neck and your clothes are rumpled." She said and my eyes shot open.

"No Jack." I said to Grace as she looked at me like I was crazy, I than turned around in a panic.

"The principal didn't give me this, it was Jack Anderson, yeah yeah, he called me into the office and was all like hey Kim and I was like can I leave than we kissed and he sucked on my neck and I was like oh noo and yeah I did not kiss the principal!" I said extremely fast surely most didn't understand as I let out a huff of air before a few people snickered and I realized what I just had said.

He won.

**Jack**

"Hey man what were you doing in the office?" Kennedy asked and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was talking to the secretary if I could get my picture re-done because I missed school that day." I said immediately and they looked at me like they believed it, I took my shirt off and I felt a slight pain on my back.

"Dude, she's like eighty!" He shot at me with a look like I was insane and I ran to the mirror. To find lipstick on my face and I turned around to find scratch marks on my back.

She won.

A score was never left unsettled and I was sure that fate would bring us back together before the end of the day to decide who's going to win this one. I jumped into my car grimacing at my still sore man-parts and I groaned even more when I saw what was in the back of my car. _A hello kitty backpack._

I rushed out hopefully finding her before she leaves to go home from the cheer meeting. She must be in the gym, the fastest way to get to the gym is thorough the girls change-room. Without thinking I push open the door only to be by running into a blonde. I fell on top of her and only than I focused on the figure which was Kim.

"What the fuck Anderson?" She shot out and I lightly chuckled. I noticed how her chest was pressing against me and her black lace bra was the only thing between it and me.

"Here's your, backpack." She glared at me while I grinned innocently and she rolled her eyes sighing before tenderly placing her lips on mine, knowing this was a tactic I heated the kiss and grinded against her as she flipped me over straddling me. I felt her knee come up and I reached down grabbing it and tucking my leg between hers and slightly rolling over. I pulled out the scissors from my back pocket.

**Kim**

I felt his hands move back to my butt and I chuckled at his hormones, I fought down the blush as his 'Friend' subtly poked at my inner thigh. I felt him lightly tug my jeans down and I growled a little bit shooting him a warning. I heard a snipping sound but assumed it was our lips forcibly moving against one another. He smacked my ass and I smiled into the kiss and his hands retreated and I saw a piece of velvet cloth go into his front pocket as well as something into his back pocket. I leaned back as he started to nip at my neck again and I made sure to stay cautious and growling when the tug on his lips became too strong.

"I'm not putting out." I said and he hesitated before continuing and pausing to talk and tickling my neck with his voice.

"Way to finish what you started Crawford." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me and he leaned back against the lockers in the change room smirking and again I rolled my eyes and strutting out of the room. I closed the doors feeling triumphant until I turned around back through the doors only for him to toss me the forgotten backpack. As I was walking I felt something wrong with my pants, or my thong. It can't be my thong I just bought it yesterday for the sole purpose of being flawless, can't show him any weaknesses and a red thong shows no weakness. Unless it's on a guy. I chuckled to myself confident that I again had won. I felt my phone vibrate and I reached into my pocket.

A message from Jack? A picture message? I looked on the screen with horror to see Jack with a piece of velvet lace hanging by his head.

"Shit!"

**Jack is one sneaky boy, okay that I think was my favourite chapter so far what do you guys think, although I did love the good knee to the balls kudos to Kim. If anybody is keeping track it's 2-1 Jack but Kim's only getting started and she has to come back with something even better to top the thong trick. Please review they really do make a difference and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**


	4. Easy Win

**Your welcome, yes I came back with another update im on a role, this one is again a little kinky not too kinky but there are a few scenes in it. It's pretty long one of my longer chapters, thanks for all the reviews they all made me smile so keep on reviewing. Anyway enjoy R&R**

Grace's car slowly rolled to a stop, not to my house like she normally drives me too, this time it is front of a slightly larger house, the beige siding on it fits perfectly with the maroon windowsills and door. I slowly got out of the car letting out a puff of air as I slowly proceed to the door. I walked up the stairs and paused, this had to be done. I quickly rapped my knuckles on the large door and heard soft footsteps coming from inside the house. The door opened and my heart melted. In front of me was a short kid who looked about five holding the door and a toddler wearing footed pajama's, both had brown hair that matched Jack's. I smiled at them but before I managed to say a word the older kid bolted from the door and I knelt down still smiling at the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Kyle." I looked up at the boy that had just answered who was obviously smirking at his oh so sweet vantage point of my boobs. I stood up. Now noticing the younger boy clung to his leg. Jack noticed me staring.

"This is Colby." He said and I smiled which made the little boy crack one and bravely grab his younger brother and bolt into the living room.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" I said and he ushered for me to follow him as we ascended to the top floor of his house. We turned the corner where a large room was. I was surprised at how neat the room was and he must have noticed the shock on my face.

"Maid." He spoke up before jumping onto the bed and grabbing a ball laying back and throwing it up and down. He turned his head slightly to look at me waiting for me to speak. I suddenly spoke up.

"I need you to take me on a social trip." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy. I let my arms drop to my side in an exasperated look.

"Donna is trying to get me kicked off of captain by saying I have no social life, I need to take some pictures of me hanging out with some guy to show I have a social life." I said looking at him as he smirks.

**Jack**

I stopped tossing the ball up and down pondering her predicament.

"What's in it for me?" I asked smirking as she rolled her eyes and digging in to her purse and pulling out a pink lace bra, my eyes widened as she tossed it to me.

"Add it to your collection." I chuckled at her soreness of my previous joke. After safely tucking the bra behind my bed excited to show Jerry when he comes over next I turned to her.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked and she looked at me while grinning deviously.

"Shopping!"

I didn't know what I was getting into while I knocked on the door of the Crawford residence, the door opened and I smiled ready to greet her mom or father, nobody there, I looked down to see a little girl about four or five, she had a wand in her hand.

"Are you a prince?" She said and I smiled.

"Yes is Princess Kim here?" I asked and she nodded excitedly before rushing into the house screaming for Kim. I stepped into the house and closed the door and I heard a shout form upstairs.

"I'm almost ready!" Kim's voice rang and the little girl bounced down the stairs a grin plastered on her face. She twirled before running up to me grabbing my pants leg and ushering me into the living room.

"Princess Kimmy is almost ready for the ball." She said and I smirked at her pet name making a mental note to use that someday. The girl tore around the couch rummaging through some toys before pulling out a handful of dolls.

"You wanna play?"

**Kim**

I laughed at a picture that was posted of me and Grace on Facebook. No I wasn't getting ready hopefully just pissing him off. I sighed and shut my laptop figuring that was enough time to spend with Jordan. I walked down the stairs quietly to see Jack holding a princess doll.

"I want to go to the ball!" He said in a high pitched voice as he danced around and I couldn't hold in my laughter and he shot up as well as Jordan who ran over to me.

"Princess Kimmy your Prince is waiting." She said in her royal voice and I stared at Jack who has a hint of blush on his face. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom is in the backyard if you need her." I said and she smiled showing off her missing teeth and I followed Jack into his expensive car.

"Play dolls much?" I say and crack up once he enters the car and he scowls at me.

"Shut up, Kimmy!" He says and I roll my eyes as he speeds off.

"Whatever, did you bring your wallet?" I ask and he looks at me confused.

"Yes." I grinned at him and he sunk back into his chair.

"Good."

I looked in the mirror smiling at the (fifteenth) amazing outfit. I tossed them over to Jack who sighed finally giving in to the fact that he's paying for it.

"Oh shut up Jack, you're loaded." I screamed out at him while eyeing up the next outfit.

"I'm starting to think I need another bra." He mumbled and I smirked at his obvious discomfort. I only had one more thing to try on, I wasn't going to buy it however, I didn't like it. Much too big for me. I grinned deviously as I put my jeans back on.

"Jack can you help me in here?" I said and I could hear him jump to his feet as he knocked on the door and I let him in. He smirked slightly at my appearance which was no shirt, I had a feeling he had become too fond of my underwear. He grabbed me by the waist and backed me up against the wall as he kissed me lustfully. He attacked my neck with kisses and slid his hand along my back. I tugged at his shirt which he quickly stripped and continued to kiss. He grinded up against me and I moaned softly and grabbed the hem of his jeans.

"Why don't we take care of these?" Instantly he had them off and I blushed slightly at the tent in his boxers.

"Your turn." He said huskily and moved to take my bra off before I swatted his hand away laughing as I put my shirt back on, his look of pure confusion put a grin on my face as I picked up his clothes leaving him in the change room in his boxers. With a purple dress beside him. I ignored his screams as I fumbled through his jeans managing to find his wallet.

"I'll be waiting in the store, tell me if you want to buy it." I said and he yelled in anger.

**Jack**

Out of all the jokes so far this is definitely the most cruel. I ran out of the change room, the fastest I have ever run I'm sure. Kim who was holding a video camera was laughing her head off as well every other _female _customer in there as I ran through the isle in the lavender dress. I came to a halt by Kim and without even going back to the change room I changed back into my Jeans and fitted long sleeve. Kim, who was wiping the tears from her eyes as I, grabbed the wallet from the front desk.

"I hope you had fun." I said walking briskly trying to get out of the store.

"Oh I did." She said through fits of laughter.

I turned the corner smoothly, scowling at the laughing Kim who had been replaying the video over and over again for the last half an hour.

"Are you done yet?" I asked and she just looked back up at me tears of joy in her eyes and shook her head.

"No fucking way Jack, this is too good." She said as I glared at her.

"Oh, is poor little Jackie being teased?" She mocked and I rolled my eyes smirking slightly at the oddly fun time I had. I looked at the retreating sun in the distance as I came to a stop at her house.

"Thanks for the best video in history!" She said and slowly reached across giving me a surprisingly tender kiss.

"Are your parents' home?" She asked and I grinned before speeding off to my house.

I lay on top of her placing my hand on the bed so I wouldn't crush her. She pushed me away before jumping up.

"I need some water, you want some?" She asked and I nodded my head puzzled why she knew where it was.

**Kim**

Although this is maybe a little illegal I shook it off as I crushed the sleeping pill into his water. It's not like I'm going to rape him, although having him tied to my bed wouldn't be a bad thing. I walked up the stairs looking out the window to see darkness creeping up the sidewalks. I handed him his water as he downed in quickly making a face.

"That water is gross, what did you drug me?" He said laughing and I joined in nervously.

"I have to, call my mom." I said nervously and he nodded and turned around so his face was on the pillow. Hopefully he will be asleep when I get back from 'Calling my Mom'. I sat on the couch watching the young boys bring their toys out that the maid had put away after babysitting them. After a considerable amount of time I went back upstairs to find a still awake Jack. Horny Boys.

It took a while, three make-out sessions, a story about why Grace needs a better taste in men and finally a chick flick and I was currently now laying between his legs which was quite comfortable but I forced myself to get up. I went upstairs hearing the TV going I knew that he was still up. I opened up the door to see the little boy in pajamas sitting on the end of his bed playing video games as the Kyle slept in his bed.

"Colby, where are the old family photos?" I asked sweetly and without looking up from the TV he replied.

"Downstairs in the living room, bottom drawer on the big cabinet." I smiled as I quietly stepped downstairs opening the cabinet and pulling out a large binder. I flipped through them giggling as I came upon one of Jack when he was a kid, I turned the page before laughing out loud.

**Jack**

Fucking chick flicks, of course I had to fall asleep. She better not have taken _my _bra. I groggily walked through the halls of Seaford High before stopping at my locker, I turned to see Kim, she blew me a kiss and laughed. Confused I turned around to see a picture of me in a dress and next to it me as a little kid in the bathtub with a caption. **Your fearless leader**. I ripped it off the wall only to find that there were hundreds all over the school.

She won.

**So Kim won there quite easily, how did you guys like it. Please review and tell me because really the more reviews I get the faster I write and update. SO REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU hehe goodbye!**


End file.
